1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radar systems wherein the output is used to digitally compute the predicted path of travel of the detected object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radar devices are known to be used to detect moving objects relative to the radar station. Presently known devices for detecting short range objects use continuous analog wave transmissions. The detector output at any instant represents the summation of returns from all ranges. Improvements in target signal-to-clutter ratios by range gating in such arrangements is not possible.
Typical moving target station radars employ the superheterodyne receiver principle, with separation of target Doppler signals from stationary returns being accomplished by elaborate crystal filter arrangements. The very low Doppler frequencies obtained from relatively slow-moving objects, however, are detected only with difficulty by such crystal filters.